


Deepest Prison

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [10]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries, Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, M/M, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: There was a laugh, a woman's voice, dark and sinister and so very amused.  James wasn't sure where her voice was coming from, he couldn't...he wouldn't go to bed with a woman.This was easier than I thought.  I'm going to have so much fun.
Relationships: James Gillies/Robert Perry, Meg Masters/Robert Perry
Series: Dragon Verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/58368
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Deepest Prison

Deepest Prison  
calikocat

Word count: 3963

Disclaimer: Murdoch Mysteries and Supernatural don't belong to me, no money is being made.

A/N: Takes place during the episode _Big Murderer on Campus_ Season 2 Episode 7, some time in like 1896? No _Supernatural_ characters are specifically named in this, however one character from _Murdoch_ is possessed by a demon (of the Supernatural persuasion). I kinda have this headcanon that Demon Meg is the one possessing James Gillies. In canon James Gillies was a serial killer; in Dragon Verse, however, he's possessed. 

A/N 2: Words that are _italicized_ are James' thoughts/speech. Words that are **bold** are Meg's. Mentions of sex that could be considered non-con...since ya know, possession.

XXX

James woke up, or at least he thought he was awake...it certainly felt like he was. Except his eyes wouldn't open. _What's happening?_ He tried to move but he couldn't, his body wouldn't budge. Not an inch. _Why can't I move?_

There was a laugh, a woman's voice, dark and sinister and so very amused. James wasn't sure where her voice was coming from, he couldn't...he wouldn't go to bed with a woman. **This was easier than I thought. I'm going to have so much fun.**

_What? Who are you? What's going on?_

She laughed again and suddenly his eyes opened of their own accord as he realized he wasn't alone in his bed. _What on Earth?_ His body moved and his lips pressed ever so gently against the shoulder of...good god. Robert was in his bed; Robert was naked in his bed. Why was his best friend naked in his...? _No!_

**Yes. He wanted it you know. Begged for it. He couldn't wait to have you inside of him. Don't worry, I was gentle, this time.**

James felt sick inside. If they were caught, they would both be sent to prison, probably for life. He had to get control of his body back, send Robert away, tell him this could never happen again. No matter how much he wanted the other man.

**Why do think I'm here?** The invisible woman asked him, he didn't bother to respond. **You have no idea what I am do you? Or what you are.** She laughed again. **I couldn't believe it when I saw you. An unchanged Dragon all alone, with no idea of your true potential. I just couldn't help myself, I had to take you.**

_What are you?_

**I'm a demon, and it was so easy to take over someone like you. All that guilt you carry around for liking men, for wanting Robert. It was so easy to slip inside you and take control.**

James wanted to cry. How could this be real? How could he be possessed by a demon. She offered no further explanation, just pressed his lips against Robert's skin again and again until he turned to face them.

“Good morning James.” Robert's smile was sweet and shy.

“Good morning Robert.” It was so strange to hear his voice, but not be in control of the words coming out of his mouth. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine.”

“Good.” James felt his mouth turn up into a smile and wanted to scream at dear Robert to run, run away. “Because I want you again.”

Robert's smile brightened and he happily pulled James' on top of him, spreading his legs in invitation. The Demon slipped inside with little effort, Robert still slick and open from before. James could only cry, sobbing in the prison of his own body.

Meanwhile the Demon laughed at him. **I'm going to have so much fun.**

xxx

For months now James Gillies has been possessed. He's still not sure how it happened. Sometimes he dreams, and it’s the only time he has any freedom, or at least it feels like freedom. For all he knows the demon inside his body is controlling his dreams too, showing him how she came to possess him.

In the dreams he's waiting for Robert to join him in his room so they can study together. As he waits a cloud of black smoke trickles through the open window before surging toward him and forcing itself down his throat.

He gets flashes after that, of her seducing Robert into his bed. James thinks that even without her they may have ended up lovers. They'd been close since they met at the beginning of University and there had been signs. It doesn't matter though, because this is not what James wants, he wants to be loved for who he is, not the farce the demon had portrayed to the world.

His heart aches as he watches Robert respond to gentleness, to roughness, always eager for James' touch. But none of it is real, not really, not for James. The Demon is always taunting him, telling him how easy it was to take him over, take control of them. James hates himself for being so weak, if he was stronger Robert would be safe. He doesn't know what the demon has planned for them, but he doubts its anything good.

She said he was a dragon, an unchanged dragon. He doubted that such creatures existed, but if demons were real, why not dragons. However, he didn't know how he could be such a thing, he could only wait to see what she would make him do next.

xxx

The Demon is thrilled with how clever James is, things just come to him and she enjoys wracking his brain looking for new ways to torment or kill people. He can't stop her from using his intelligence or Robert's to create mayhem and horror. She has poor Robert wrapped around James' finger, her powers of seduction and James' pretty face, her words, have the other man as trapped as James.

When she wasn't fucking poor clueless, naive Robert, or riding his cock to completion she was planning the perfect murder. Just to see if they could get away with it, if James could get away with it. She used his brilliant mind and he could only watch as she put her plan together.

She tells him it’s too good an opportunity to pass up, she can't help but take advantage of every part of him.

The stage has been, the mechanism she created, all thanks to him was put in place and at exactly nine p.m. their victim, Professor Samuel Bennett, was dead. She, the demon, is so proud, constantly needling at him telling him he should be proud too. There's no way anyone can tie the murder back to them, to him. After all, when the gun fired both he and Robert were at the pub.

And God, poor Robert. Poor dear Robert was the one to buy all the supplies, he went along with it, he didn't question it. He was so in love with him, the version of James she portrayed that he went along with murder as a lesson in physics.

They were doomed.

xxx

They next day they were sitting in Professor Godfrey's class, James wasn't really paying attention, there was no point. Usually he did his best to remove himself so he wouldn't have to watch his life happen without him. However, toward the end of the lecture the Demon came to attention when a man stepped inside the classroom.

**Well, well. Looks like we have another dragon in Toronto.** He could feel her excitement and wondered if she was going to abandon his body for the newcomer. **Where would be the fun in that. Look at that shiny badge, I bet he's investigating our perfect murder.**

_I hope he puts you in prison._

**You mean you hope he puts you in prison. I can leave your body whenever I want.**

_As long as I am free of you, I don't care if I'm in prison, or dead._

**Be careful what you wish for James.**

They followed the police detective; she was eager to drop a few hints and point the man toward Professor Godfrey. To make the man his main suspect. She wouldn't need much help, it seemed Detective William Murdoch was eager to lock Godfrey in his sight. The two men parted ways on a sour note and the Demon was practically giggling with glee.

“Detective!” They caught up to the man as he was exiting the building and the Demon offered the man his hand. “James Gillies.”

Robert, ever the follower, introduced himself next. “Robert Perry. We were students of Professor Bennet's.”

“We couldn't help but overhear your conversation.” James' stomach twisted at the amount of charm the Demon laced in his voice.

“Professor Godfrey is a prickly one.” Robert added, almost as if he were apologizing for the Professor's behavior. “But like all of us he's upset by Professor Bennet's death.”

“No doubt.” Detective Murdoch replied.

“Nevertheless, you were just doing your job and Godfrey should have understood that.”

They prattled on a bit more, enough that the Detective was ready to take his leave. “I appreciate the vote of confidence gentlemen and I will do my best to apprehend the killer.”

“We appreciate that.” The Demon said, scrambling to keep up with Murdoch. “But there's something else that you should know. Godfrey and Bennett weren't exactly friends.”

“I am aware that they clashed on occasion.”

“It was more than that.” Robert insisted. “Professor Godfrey was still bitter.”

And that was the hook that stopped Detective Murdoch, the thing that actually made him interested. “Bitter? What about?”

Oh God, Robert was enjoying the game that the demon had set up. “He was passed over for Department Head.” Robert told him.

The Demon was eager to add on; “In favor of Bennett. He was recruited from England you know. Godfrey was still upset.”

She cooed at him, amused at how eager Robert was in all things, playing her game and stringing along the foolish, if pretty, detective. Her laughing was tiresome and James did his best to sink into oblivion to escape her. At least she allowed him that for the moment.

xxx

They attended classes, the demon using the time to educate herself, to absorb all the knowledge she could. If there was something she didn't understand she simply picked his brain and, through him, she learned so much. James didn't mind helping someone better themselves and their knowledge, he just hated that she had hijacked his body to do so...he still didn't know what her ultimate goal was.

Perhaps she didn't have a goal, perhaps she was just bored and looking for fun. Which she certainly had found in all her stolen moments with Robert. It was how she kept him hooked, the poor man still hadn't realized how much trouble they could get in. A man was dead, and to the world they would be deemed responsible.

Robert was walking beside them, seemingly not a care in the world when they caught site of the Detective and a constable. James felt the Demon's glee, except it was touched with just a bit of worry. **Just how many dragons are in Toronto? I've found three in such a short time. You, the Detective, and now this silly constable.** He was quite ready to revel in her worry, but, in less than a second, she was chipper again. **Looks like they're here to reexamine the scene. Let’s go say hello.**

“Detective Murdoch!”

He couldn't stop her so he didn't even bother thinking a response, he was just along for the ride. Detective Murdoch caught sight of them and had a smile ready for them. “Ah, Mr. Perry, Mr. Gillies.”

“How goes your investigation?” Robert asked him, eager and curious. Poor Robert.

“Proceeds apace.”

His own voice sounded eager as the Demon asked; “Can we help you?”

“Yes, I do have one question. You two mentioned that Professor Godfrey didn't like Professor Bennett, but how did your classmates feel about him?”

If James could he would have sighed in disappointment, it seemed Detective Murdoch was simply going to go along in the direction the demon had guided him. Professor Godfrey was indeed the main suspect. Robert, oblivious to the truth, eagerly answered the question.

“Everyone loved the Professor; his mind was second to none and he was witty.”

“He was everything that blowhard Godfrey couldn't be.” The Demon added.

“I see, well thank you gentlemen.” He tipped his hat and started to walk away, the constable at his heels. The Demon wasn't ready for the encounter to end.

“Detective? May we be allowed to observe?” She asked, ignoring the curious glance Robert sent their way.

“Observe the investigation? I would think you'd be quite bored.”

Robert jumped right in. “Actually, it might prove to be an interesting exercise in applied physics.”

The Demon laughed. **Sweet boy isn't even sure what I'm playing at, but he's so eager to please you that he would go along with anything you wanted.** James despaired, because they were doomed and he ignored the byplay between the Detective and Constable. She relished in his helplessness, however she paid attention when he didn't, playing the eager student. “The classroom is so theoretical.”

He wanted to cry, to scream at the stupid detective that he was merely a pawn in her plan, but he couldn't. All he could do was watch while the Detective agreed to let them observe.

xxx

James was starting to rethink his perception of Detective Murdoch. In only moments he, with the help of the Constable, were determining where the bullet had come from. The Demon took a quick peek at his thoughts and then spoke with an eager voice. “I see, so you're determining the trajectory of the bullet.”

Robert nodded. “And by determining two points on the line you determine them all.” He paused a let a bit of disdain escape him. “Very Euclidean.”

**I think we may have found someone as clever as you my dear James.** He felt her happiness, the thrill of a challenge and he hoped that Murdoch was indeed very clever. Clever enough to lock them away.

“Indeed.” Murdoch agreed, possibly ignoring Robert's suddenly rude tone. “This is actually the method that the Romans first used to build straight roads back in 43 AD.”

James felt himself smile, the Demon was surprised, she hadn't known that. That had apparently been before her time. “Fascinating.”

“Extremely.” Suddenly Robert was no longer amused, as if he too were realizing they might be in trouble. James, however, was dare he say, giddy, and prayed that they would be stopped before the demon killed anyone else.

xxx

The Demon took great pleasure in calming Robert down that night, exhausting his body so that his mind would be too tired to worry or wander. She kept James hard through most of it, making him keep going until poor Robert was too exhausted to continue.

Robert's fear was strong though, even as he started to fall asleep, he tried to voice it. “James.” He linked their hands, his body still shaking from pleasure, still clenching around James who was still hard inside of him. “James he's too smart. We...we weren't expecting this. He found the silica from the device we made.”

“Shh Robert. Don't worry.” The Demon assured him. “Detective Murdoch is clever, but not as clever as us.”

“Liar.” James felt surprise, was Robert finally realizing that James wasn't who he appeared to be, that something had taken him over. “You like him, you like how clever he is.” Robert pouted at him and James' heart ached for what he could never freely have. “You used to look at me like that.”

The Demon tilted his hips nudging that spot deep inside of Robert, causing the other man to groan in a mix of pleasure and pain. “I find him fascinating; I won't deny that...but you're the only one I want.” She made him kiss Robert's shoulder. “Shall I show you again?”

“Mmm, not tonight.” His brown eyes were so tired and sleepy and calm again. “I love you James.”

James wanted to scream, because his friend was in love with a facade. The Demon, however, just wrapped his arms around Robert, still nestled deep inside him. “I love you too.”

**He's just so precious.** She taunted James. **When the Detective breaks him, he'll betray you. I can't wait to see it.**

xxx

They didn't see the Detective for a couple of days, he was too busy dogging Professor Godfrey. The man was still convinced that Godfrey was the killer. Right up until Godfrey insisted the note that had been given to the young lady Bennett had been spying on hadn't been written by him.

It was Robert's poor luck that he'd walked into the empty classroom and Godfrey told Detective Murdoch the handwriting belonged to him. No, that wasn't true. Robert's poor luck started when the demon had overtaken James and seduced him.

James and the Demon sat on a bench as they waited for Robert. He was somewhere deeper in the station being questioned. Outwardly James was calm, cold as ice, inwardly the demon was having a grand old time. She was laughing at him, at Robert, taunting James.

**He's so weak. Sweet Robert is going to break, and put all the blame on you dear James.**

_That's fine._ James retorted. _At least then it will be over._

She only continued to laugh at him, even as Robert came out of the Inspector's office. His face was drawn, worried, and he didn't say anything as the Demon stood. She schooled his face to one of concern and as they left the station put her hand on his lower back. A gesture of comfort that meant nothing considering the source.

xxx

The next day they were right back in the station, the demon didn't know what Detective Murdoch was playing at, but she couldn't wait to find out. She even considered leaving his body long enough to see if he was ripping into sweet Robert and scaring him into confessing. Except Inspector Brackenreid joined them on the bench and the demon wanted to see what he would say.

“Inspector Thomas Brackenreid, you wanted to see me?”

“I was wondering what was happening to my friend Mr. Perry?”

“He's probably getting the biggest bollocking of his life. However, I wouldn't worry about him.”

“Oh?”

“He seems the sensible sort, if he's innocent then no matter what he's threatened with he's got nothing to fear.”

“Of course, thank you Inspector.”

“Would you like a spot of tea?”

“That would be lovely.”

She was excited, James could feel it. **All of the policemen are so much cleverer than I gave them credit for. I wonder if Robert is crying? I wonder if he's given you up yet?** James had no response.

When Robert stormed out of the station less than an hour later, he didn't make eye contact with them. James wanted to smile and hoped Robert did everything he could to save himself. The Demon ignored the bit of happiness he felt and played the concerned lover, following after him. Even though he wouldn't even speak to James.

xxx

The next day in Godfrey's class Robert wouldn't sit next to him, and when Detective Murdoch joined the class as a guest speaker the Demon crowed in triumph. **Here it comes! The big finale!**

Murdoch's presentation was beyond macabre. James hated that it made Robert so uncomfortable and pale, all his talk about the perfect hangman's equation. If the rope was too short the hanged man would slowly strangle. If it was too long, his head would pop right off.

Robert never had a chance. He put everything on James and it was such a relief that they were finally going to be caught.

“There are only two ways for you to avoid this 9-foot drop Mr. Perry. One is to confess your crime and name your accomplice.”

“And the other?” Robert asked, he was cornered and almost broken.

The Demon couldn't help but to plea with him, all the while laughing on the inside. “Please Robert.”

“The timing device,” Robert broke and the Demon thought it was glorious. “that was James' invention.

**This is what happens when someone loves you. They throw you to the wolves to save themselves.** The Demon taunted him.

However, James didn't care, and if he could smile, he would. _Good. I'm glad he's saving himself._

**Even if you hang in his place?**

_Yes._

His answer upset her, and for the first time he felt like he'd gained ground, even if it was only a foot in the grave.

xxx

They were alone in the cells, awaiting transport to prison where they would remain until their court dates. The Demon was bored and wanted a bit of entertainment. So, she moved closer to Robert, as close as she could get with the iron bars separating them. For some reason she refused to touch them and James found it odd and tried to remember if she had ever touched iron while possessing him.

“Robert.”

“Leave me alone James.”

“You might have escaped the noose, but you know they'll hang me. All because you broke, you foolish boy.”

Robert stared at him. “Did you ever love me? Or was it all a game?”

James felt his mouth pull up into a sinister grin, one that frightened Robert so much he backed away. “James cares for you so much.” She told him, and Robert gasped in fear and James wondered just what was happening.

“Your eyes...what are you?”

“I'm a demon. I've been inside dear James for months and you never noticed the difference between us.” She laughed out loud and Robert shuddered in revulsion. “All this time he's been screaming in here, wanting you to run away, to save yourself. He's been so scared and worried for you.”

“Oh god.”

She shrugged. “God had nothing to do with it. I just wanted to play, and now, I'm bored.” She opened his mouth and black smoke spewed out, hiding the ceiling from view before it disappeared out the jail window. James' body dropped to the stone floor and for the first time in months he was breathing on his own.

“James? James are you still in there?”

He blinked and tried to move, but all he could manage was to roll over on his side and smile at Robert. “Robert.”

“Oh James, I'm so sorry.”

“Don't be. If I-” He felt his eyes water, his tears finally allowed to flow. “If I had been stronger, she wouldn't have taken me over.”

Robert got as close as he could and started to reach through the bars, as if he wanted to hold James' hand. James managed to pull himself farther away. “James?”

“We mustn't. Promise me Robert.”

“What?”

“No matter what happens, never tell them we were lovers. You might still have a chance at freedom, but if they know we're homosexuals they'll lock us up for life.”

“They'll hang you James.”

“I'm fine with that.” James insisted. “As long as you keep on living, as long as you have a chance to be free.”

Robert was crying, tears streaming down his face. “Oh god I wish-”

“It’s done Robert, just do what you can to survive. That's all I want. I care for you too much to see you die for this. Do you understand?”

He nodded. “I understand, but still...I'm so very sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't know it wasn't you.”

“I think that's the manner of demons, they know just how to break us, to prey on our weaknesses our fears. Our guilt.” He struggled to get to one of the benches, the one farthest from Robert. “Just live Robert, promise me you'll live your life to the fullest.”

“I promise.”

James nodded and closed his eyes, he was so very tired, and after everything he deserved a nap.

XXX


End file.
